Sick Inventor
by BigTimeRusher12
Summary: When Donald gets sick, how will the rats' deal with it?
1. Inventions

**Inventions**

Adam, Bree, Chase, and Leo were sitting on the couch when Mr. Davenport came running in. He said, "Guys, guess what I just invented."

Leo asked "Something to make you taller?" Everyone chuckled.

Bree said, "I bet it's something to make that _big_ ego go away." They chuckled again.

Adam said, "I bet it's like that memory device that turned him into a teen and then a baby."

Davenport replied "No, no, and..." He looked and pointed at Adam. "No! It's a device which allows a person to be cured instantly when they're sick."

Chase then asked "So, like medicine?"

Davenport thought about this for a second. "Oh, well...yeah. This is better, though, because it cures you instantly."

"And?" asked Chase.

"That's it."

"Well, that just doesn't sound like fun," said Adam.

"How does it work?" asked Bree.

"Well, when someone's sick, you zap that person and the special non-harmful chemicals in there absorb into your bloodstream and within seconds, you feel better."

"Does it even work?" asked Leo.

"Of_ course _it does. _I_ invented it. Another _amazing_ invention by Donald Davenport!"

Bree said to Leo, Adam, and Chase, "Wow, looks like there's no invention in the world that can _zap_ away that big ego."

Davenport replied sarcastically, "Very funny." He put on his coat because it was really cold out. "I'm going out and will be back in a while. Stay out of trouble." He then walked out the door.

Adam said, "Sounds like a good time to mess around. Come down to the lab with me."

"Adam, you heard Mr. Davenport. Stay out of trouble."

"Come on, Chase. We're not gonna do anything wrong."

"Says the most _destructive_ person out of the three of us."

Leo interrupted. "Eh hem!"

Chase sighed. "The _four_ of us. Satisfied, Leo?"

"Yes...yes I am."

"Fine. Let's go."

They all entered the lab when the elevator stopped there. Chase walked to his capsule and entered it. "I'm tired and gonna take a nap." He then fell asleep.

Adam picked up something that looked like a space ray gun. "Is this Mr. Davenport's newest invention?" He turned it around in his hands. "It doesn't look too appealing."

"Adam, what are you doing? Put that down!"

"Relax Bree. I won't do anything." He kept aiming it in the air and pretended to zap people. "Pew, pew, pew, pew."

"Adam, stop messing around!"

Chase woke up and exited his capsule. "Okay, I can't sleep because you guys are making too much noise." Adam must've been holding the device too tight because he heard a crunch sound.

Chase asked "What...was...that?"

Adam opened up his hand and looked at the crushed handle. Bree asked "Adam, what did you _do?_"

"Um...crushed the handle on his invention."

Chased asked "His _brand new_ invention?"

"Um...maybe. Do think he'll notice?" He accidentally dropped it and it fell to the floor, breaking into a million pieces. "Whoops."

Leo replied "Well, I think he'll notice _now!_"

"Sorry. If he didn't want us touching anything, he should've said something."

They all face palmed and Chase said "He _did!_"

"No. He told us to stay out of _trouble._"

"Same thing! When he sees this, we're in so much trouble."

Adam put his hand on Chase's shoulder. "Yeah..." He then took his hand off. "Good luck with that."

"Guys, don't..." Before he could finish, Bree super-speeded Adam and Leo out of there and upstairs. "Leave me here." He picked up the pieces of Donald's invention and put it on the counter. He then ran upstairs after them.

They were sitting on the couch watching TV when he came in. Leo asked "Hey, Chase. What's up?"

"Why'd you leave me and having me take the blame for this?"

Adam said, "We figured he'd go the easiest on you because we all know you're his favorite."

"Oh, that's great logic, genius."

Mr. Davenport came in sneezing. "Hey guys."

"Hey, Big D...and bless you."

Adam said, "Wow, what a way to greet someone. If sneezing is a way to greet someone now, I'm gonna start doing that."

"No, no. I'm just getting a cold."

Leo put his hand on Donald's shoulder. "We know you, Big D. When you're out in cold for too long, you get really sick. Don't worry though, we'll take care of you."

"Why does-?" Sneeze. "Why does that-?" Another sneeze. "Why does that not make me feel better? Look guys, this time will be different. I'll just have one of you zap me with my invention and I'll be as good as new."

Chase panicked. "Um...wouldn't you like to just have it pass by itself?"

"No, I'd rather be better _now_ than to wait and be too sick to help you guys with missions."

"But why can't you just wait it out?"

"Alright, I just specified _why_ I don't wanna do that. What's going on? What did you guys do?"

Adam said, "We...might've broke your invention."

Bree asked "Excuse me! _We?_"

"Fine! _Me!_ I did it! I broke your invention! Chase was gonna take the rat for me, though."

Chase put his hands up in defeat. "For the record, I was trying to sleep when he did it."

Donald just sighed. "You _broke _my invention, Adam?"

"Technically, I broke the handle with my strength and then it fell to the floor, smashing into a million pieces."

"I told you guys not to touch anything."

"Well, you should've made that more clear."

"Whatever. My head is spinning and I don't feel good, so I'm gonna go lie down for a while. Goodnight." He went down the hallway to his room and was falling asleep standing up in the process.

Tasha came out of the bathroom and noticed him asleep standing up. "Donald?"

"Hmmm?"

"Donald, what's wrong? Are you sick? You only fall asleep standing up when you're sick." She put a hand to his forehead. "You're warm. Get in bed and I'll take your temperature." He nodded and covered up once he was in bed. Tasha had an ear thermometer and placed it in his ear until it beeped. She took it and read, "101.2. Get some rest, Donald." She closed the door and he snuggled down into his blankets.


	2. Problems

**Problems**

Donald was in his bed flipping through the channels and found nothing to watch, so he decided to turn the TV off. "This stinks! I'm sick and there's nothing I can do except wait this out. Until then, I can't help the kids out with missions."

Suddenly, something came up on the screen by the name of Eddy, Donald's home security system. Donald installed him everywhere: the living room, kitchen, lab, and all the bedrooms. "Heelloo, Donny."

He just sighed. "Hi, Eddy."

"I couldn't help but overhear your little problem. If you ask me, I think you _not_ helping the kids is a _great_ idea."

"Why's that?"

"Because if they're gone, you get to spend more time with mmeeee!"

Donald sighed again. "This is just temporary. I _will_ recover...eventually."

"Aww man!"

Donald grabbed the remote for Eddy. "Goodbye, Eddy." He pressed a button and Eddy disappeared from the screen.

Tasha came in carrying a tray with Donald's favorite things to have when he's sick: Kool-Aid with a curly straw in the glass and Chicken Noodle soup. "How's my favorite patient doing?" Donald chuckled, taking the drink.

Leo looked at her. "Well, that's mean. Anyway, how you feeling, Big D?"

"Better now that I have my wife here." Leo looked at him like he did Tasha with a 'You did not just say that' look. He sat on the end of the bed.

"Now, let's check that fever." Tasha grabbed the thermometer and placed it in his ear.

"I got an idea, Big D."

"No."

"You haven't even heard it yet."

"I don't have to. It'll just end up in disaster with someone getting hurt or something."

"That is cold."

"Fine. What is it?"

"While you're sick and laid up, I can help with missions."

"I don't think so, Leo."

"Come on, Big D. This is my big chance to prove to you that I can help out with missions. I can do this."

"Fine, but after that..."

"We'll report to you, don't worry."

"Well, okay. Thanks Leo."

"102. It rose, but it's not bad. Now," She grabbed the soup and handed it to him, "here's your soup. Be careful, it's-" He took a bite and spit it out. "-hot."

"That...was _awesome!_"

"Does he _have_ to be here anymore?"

She chuckled. "Come on, Leo. Donald needs his rest."

"Awww, can't I stay a little longer?"

"Leo."

"Fine." He walked out of the room.

"I'll check on you later, honey." She kissed his forehead and left him to rest.

"How's Mr. Davenport?"

"Well, he's definitely got the flu."

Chase said, "Poor Mr. Davenport."

"Well, look on the bright side: he can't yell at us now because he's out of energy to do it."

Bree replied sarcastically, "Yes, Adam. _That's_ the bright side of this."

"He would've been better already if _someone_ didn't break his invention."

"Too bad we don't know who did it."

Everyone face palmed and Bree said, "You did it, Adam."

"Ohhh."

Bree said, "I feel bad for Mr. Davenport."

"Why?" asked Adam. "He's been sick before."

Chase then said, "He hasn't been sick with three bionic humans before."

Bree said, "Yes he has. Just now that we're older, we're able to go on missions and he helps us with them. When we were little, we didn't have missions and he didn't have to help us with them."

Leo interrupted. "Ah, but you _do_ have help."

They all sighed and Bree said, "Oh no. No, no, no, no."

"Why not?"

Chase replied, "Every time you _try_ to help us, something goes wrong."

"No it doesn't."

Bree said, "Leo, last time you guided us through a mission, we almost lost Chase because rocks fell on him. It took him _two months_ to recover."

"Hey. That _wasn't_ my fault. Besides, I think I deserve more credit than that anyway." He walked off toward his room, which was two doors down from Donald's.

Adam said, "Well, better get to bed. Goodnight." They all went to the elevator and down to the lab.

Adam and Bree put their pajamas on and entered their capsules. "I'm not tired."

"No one cares, Chase. Just get in your capsule."

"Fine." Even if he said he wasn't tired, he fell asleep the instant he entered his capsule.

It was 6:00 the next morning and Tasha was getting ready to go to work when Donald appeared in the living room with a blanket wrapped tightly around him because he was freezing. "Donald, sweetie, what are you doing out of bed?"

"I couldn't sleep. I'm freezing, I feel dizzy, and everything hurts."

"Oh, baby. Come here." He slowly went over to her and she enveloped him into a hug. His whole body was wracked with chills under her touch. "You're shivering. You can sleep here. You've been cooped up in your room all day yesterday." He laid down and she covered him up. "Okay, Donald, I have to go to work and should be home around 4:00, but the kids will take care of you."

"Yeah, right."

"Oh, they _will_ take care of you. I'll tell them that if you need anything, to get it for you. Besides, one would take care of you anyway without asking." He nodded, knowing that Chase would take care of him anyway. After all, they all know he was Davenport's favorite.

Adam, Bree, and Chase were up and Chase was arguing with Adam. "Adam, give me back my ePod!"

Adam waved it around in his hand. "If you want it, you have to jump for it." Chase jumped and every time he did, Adam held it higher and higher. He particularly enjoyed this because Chase was not quite as tall as him and Bree. Adam was 6 foot 1 inch, Bree was 5 foot 2 inches, and Chase was 4 foot 7 inches.

Bree watched this from her place in the chair at Leo's desk. "I'm really enjoying this. It's too funny."

Tasha came down to the lab. "What's going on here?"

"Adam took my ePod."

"Prove it."

"It's right there in your hand."

"So?"

Tasha interrupted. "Boys!"

"Sorry."

"Anyway, Donald is upstairs sleeping, so try to keep it down. If he needs anything throughout the day, get it for him." Adam sighed.

Bree stood up. "Don't worry, Tasha. I know Chase will take care of Mr. Davenport, but I will make _sure_ Adam takes care of him too."

"Good. Thank you, Bree." She then exited the lab and headed off to work.


	3. Concerns

**Concerns**

It was noon and Donald was asleep on the couch, clutching his teddy bear against his chest. Even as a grown man, he still sleeps with a teddy bear, especially when he's sick. Plus, he can act like a little kid. The kids came in and chuckled because he looked so cute. He was curled into a tight ball, as tight as he could get. "Aww, should we wake him?" asked Adam. "He looks so cute."

Chase said, "Yes. He hasn't eaten since breakfast yesterday. He must be hungry by now."

Adam said, "I know I would be."

Chase just shook his head back and forth. "Whatever. I'll just wake him up so he can eat."

Adam asked "Can't we just leave him here? He looks so cute."

Chase just sighed. "Adam, he _has_ to eat."

"Okay, OK, no need to get all prissy, princess Chasey."

Chase just sighed again and gently shook Donald. "Mr. Davenport." The only response he got was Donald pulling his blue blanket tighter around him.

Bree tried. "Mr. Davenport." Again, he didn't wake up.

Adam said "Guys, I got this. MR. DAVENPORT!"

He was startled awake and fell off the couch, along with bear and blanket.

Bree said "Adam! _That's_ your way of waking someone up?"

"It worked, didn't it?"

Leo picked Donald's bear up. "Big D, you still sleep with a teddy bear?" Everyone laughed.

"Give me Mr. Scuffles."

Everyone laughed again and Bree asked "Mr. Scuffles? You named your bear?"

He snatched the bear from Leo. "I only sleep with him when I'm sick."

Bree said, "Okay, this is too funny not to keep laughing."

"Okay, okay, that's enough of picking on me." Everyone was still giggling.

Chase said, "Anyway, we woke you up to have you try and eat something. You didn't eat since breakfast yesterday, so you must be hungry by now."

"I am."

"Okay, well, I'll make you something. What do you want to eat? Nothing with sauce, though."

Donald said, "I didn't want anything with sauce anyway."

"Fine, what _do_ you want then?"

"Can I have some fruit, cut into pieces?"

"Yes. I'll cut some up." Donald nodded and headed to the bathroom to take a shower. Chase went over to the fridge and got out some fruit and started cutting some into squares. He cut apples, oranges, bananas, grapes, pineapple, and strawberries.

Tasha came through the door. "Hi, honey."

"Hey, Tasha. What are you doing here?"

"I got out of work early. Hungry there? Got enough fruit?"

"No. This is for Mr. Davenport." He got out a bowl, scooped some pieces up with a spoon and placed them in the bowl. Chase knocked on the bathroom door. "Mr. Davenport?"

"Yeah?" he asked from the other side of the door.

"I've got your fruit."

"Great. You can just put it on my nightstand."

"Alright." Chase went to his room and set the fruit down on Donald's stand by his bed. His bed was a mess, like it usually is. Chase said to himself, "Wow, somebody's messy."

He came in with his baseball robe on. "I _heard_ that." Chase just turned around and faked a smile.

Donald crossed his arms and gave him a look. "Fine, fine. I get. I'll leave." Chase walked out and Donald smiled, satisfied with himself.

He flopped down on his bed and covered up. He grabbed the bowl and started devouring fruit instantly because he was starving. Leo then came in holding two items. "Hey, Big D. You left..." He chuckled while saying the next part. "Mr. Scuffles on the couch, along with your baby blanket. And I thought I was the youngest one here."

Tasha came walking up behind Leo. "Leo, stop embarrassing Donald." She walked into his room.

"Really? This bear and blanket would say otherwise." He then tossed them on the bed.

Tasha just shook her head. "That's enough." She sat on his bed. "Are you alright Donald? You look white as a sheet..." She put a hand to his forehead. "And you're hot."

"Why thank you."

"You're welcome, but that's not what I meant."

He chuckled. "Oh."

"Okay, okay. Let's check that temperature. I'll be right back. I left the thermometer in the living room."

Donald threw up a piece of strawberry and caught it in his mouth.

"So, Big D, what's the plan when you get better?"

He replied suspiciously, "Keep helping the kids with missions."

"Good to know."

"Leo, what are you up to?"

"Nothing."

"You are already my helper. Not anything more than that."

"Fine." Donald then started to cough and sweat.

"Big D, you alright? You're sweating like crazy."

He was trying to speak and breathe, but had trouble doing so. "I-I'm allergic t-t-o straw..." He coughed and had short breaths. "Strawberries."

Leo looked at the bowl Donald held and gasped. "Ahh! This bowl has a lot of them!"

Tasha walked in, holding the thermometer. "Okay, Donald. I got the..." She dropped it and ran over to him. "Donald! Leo, what happened?!"

"He's allergic to strawberries!"

"What?" She shook her head and looked at Donald. "Donald, do you have an inhaler?"

He nodded. "Down...lab...cyber desk...drawer." His eyes were slowly closing and he was losing consciousness due to lack of oxygen.

"Hurry, Leo!" He ran off and down to the lab.

He ran into the lab and over to Donald's cyber desk. Chase asked "Leo, what's the hurry? Where's the fire?" Leo rummaged through the desk and found what he was looking for: a green and blue inhaler. He then took off.

"Leo! Come on guys! Something's wrong. Let's go!" Bree grabbed Adam and Chase and super speeded upstairs.

"Leo! Where are you?!" They heard commotion from Donald's room. "Mr. Davenport needs help! Come on!"

Leo tossed the inhaler to Tasha and she held it up to Donald's mouth. "Okay, Donald, take a breath." He slowly nodded and she pushed down on the top to release the medicine while Donald slowly breathed in and out. Nothing came out. "Nothing's coming out!"

Leo said "You gotta shake it!" She nodded, shook it, and tried again.

"Mr. Davenport!" yelled Chase, running in. Adam and Bree ran in after him.

"Again, Donald, again." He did again what he was told. Chase was by his side in an instant and held his hand, which was shaking. Donald then felt air slowly enter his lungs. His color slowly went from a blue tint to its normal tan color, well, a very pale tan. He coughed, which meant Tasha could put the inhaler down. He took a deep breath in and let one slowly out.

"Thank goodness." She hugged him. "Are you alright, Donald?"

He breathed heavily and lied back down. "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine now."

"Good."

Chase said, "Mr. Davenport, I am so sorry I put strawberries in there. I forgot that you're allergic."

"That's alright, Chase. You didn't mean to. You forgot, that's all." The look on Chase's face said otherwise. "I'm fine, Chase. Don't worry."

Tasha hugged him again and said, "Well, I'm just glad you're alright."

"Us too," replied Bree. He reached out his arm to embrace Adam, Bree, Chase, and Leo in his hug with Tasha too. He then ruffled Chase's hair.


	4. Good Dream, Bad Dream

**Good Dream, Bad Dream **

Donald and Tasha were on the couch watching a movie. His head was on her lap and she was stroking his hair. His knees were curled up to his chest and he fell asleep during the movie. He had his baseball footie pajamas on. She could hear his soft snores and had to admit he looked really cute right now, like a little boy sleeping on her lap. Even though he can be a real pain sometimes, she loved taking care of her husband. She gently shook him. "Donald. Donald. Donald, I have to get up." He didn't move and stayed asleep. She lifted his head and slowly slipped out from underneath him.

She leaned him against a pillow. His eyes fluttered and then he opened them all the way. His voice cracked. "Tasha?"

"I'm here."

"I'm fr-freezing."

"Well, I'll get your electric blanket out and plug it in."

Adam, Bree, and Chase were getting ready for bed themselves: Adam in his gray long sleeve shirt with matching sweatpants, Chase in a blue t-shirt and red shorts, and Bree in a pink pajama hoodie with light blue sweatpants. "I just don't get it," said Adam.

Bree asked "Get what? Driving? School? Life?"

"No... Well, yes, but no."

Chase asked "What then?"

"Why Mr. Davenport is still sick. I mean, it's been almost two weeks. Who is sick _that_ long anyway? It just doesn't make sense. I don't understand."

Bree crossed her arms and Chase said, "Well, he would be better _now_ if _someone_ hadn't smashed his invention."

"You just can't let that go, can you? I blame the person who invented it." Chase and Bree threw their hands up in frustration.

Donald was in his bed and his blanket was plugged into the outlet by it. Since he said he was really cold, Tasha turned it up to the highest it went: 6. "Okay, Donald, the blanket should warm up in a few minutes and you'll be asleep in no time. Now, I'll just check your temperature." She put the thermometer in his ear and took it out when it beeped. "103. Good, it went down some." She set it down on the nightstand and kissed him on his head. "Good night, honey. Sweet dreams." She turned the light out and slid his door shut. Within minutes, he fell asleep because of the warmness and the fact that he was dead tired. In the middle of the night, Donald had a dream. It started off really good, but eventually turned out bad.

_He was at a ski and snowboard resort. His snowboard gear that he had on consisted of a light blue jacket with black sleeves, light blue snow pants, black boots, light blue helmet, and red goggles that had a whitish-grayish strap. His snowboard that matched his gear, only with a black horizontal stripe on each end and a black oval in the center, was strapped on by the binders that held him while he snowboarded down the mountain. After he strapped his board on and stood up, he stumbled backward. He said to himself "I can do this, I can do this. How hard can it be?" _

_A woman in her mid-twenties skied over to him. "First time on the slopes?" _

_She helped him up and he chuckled. "Is it that obvious?" _

"_Well, I saw you get your board on, you fell when you stood, and now you're covered in snow, so yeah, it _is_ obvious." _

_Donald blushed. "You were watching me?" _

"_Yes, I was. And may I say, I like what I see." _

_He laughed a high pitch, nervous laugh. "Heh, heh, heh, heh, okay." He hopped over to a little slope to get started. After Donald slid his goggles down, he jumped to get his board moving and then slid down the hill. When he got to the bottom, he lost his balance and fell down. She skied over to him again. Donald slid his goggles up and then asked "How am I doing?" _

"_Honestly?" He nodded. "Not so good." _

_He chuckled and she helped him up. "Thanks. I'm Donald, by the way." _

"_My name's Tasha. So, what brings you here today?" _

"_Well, I've never snowboarded before and I wanted to try it. I thought it was gonna be easy, but-" He held his head down and said, "It's harder than it looks." _

_Tasha chuckled. "Don't worry. It gets easier." _

_He smiled. "Well, thank you." He paused to get his thoughts together about what to say next and found them. "Listen, if you're not doing anything later, would...would you like to...go out with me?" _

"_Well, Mr. Davenport..." she started in a sweet, soothing voice. "That sounds great. I'd love to." _

"_Great, when we get done-" _

"If_ we get done." _

"_Watch it." She chuckled. "Anyway, when we're done here, we can go on that date." _

"_Oh really? Where do you plan on taking me?" _

"_To a movie. Is that alright?" _

"_That sounds really great." _

"_Okay. Well, accompany me on the ski lift?" He blushed a second time. "I'm so afraid of heights." _

"_Sure." He took off his board and ran towards the lift on the far north side of the lodge. "Donald, wait for me." _

_He turned toward her while running. "If you wanna beat me, you gotta catch up." Tasha just rolled her eyes and skied towards the lift with him. When they got to the lift they stopped and one the chairs scooped them up and they were on their way up. _

_When they got off, Donald strapped on his board and Tasha helped him up. He blushed a final time. "Thanks for...riding the lift...with me." _

"_You're welcome." _

"_This is it. I'm gonna go down the big slope." _

"_Are you sure? After all, you are a _beginner._" _

"_Please, Tasha. I can do this." He threw his arms up. "I'M AWESOME!" _

"_Okay, but please be careful." _

"_I will." He pulled down his goggles and went down the mountain. _

_Tasha went down too. "Donald! Be careful!" _

_He looked behind him. "See, Tasha? I got this." _

_When he looked forward, there was a ledge that he didn't see and when his board hit it, he went flying through the air. Tasha stopped for a second. "Donald! No, no, no, no, no!" She sped up to catch him, but he was flying and falling fast. She noticed he was headed for a tree. "Donald, look out!" _

_He noticed he was headed for the tree. "Ahhh!" He then hit the tree...hard. When Tasha came down, she noticed that he was lying in the snow unconscious. _

_She took her skis off and rushed over to him. When she lifted his goggles up, his eyes were closed. She shook him. "Donald! Donald! Can you hear me? Donald! Wake up! Wake up!" She quickly unhooked his helmet, took it off, and gasped. There was a big gash across his head. Even though he had his helmet on, he cracked his skull open and blood was trickling down his face and cheeks. An hour later, he woke up and had an oxygen mask on. He also felt waves of pain coursing through him. Tasha was right by his side when he woke up and held his hand. "It's okay, Donald. You're okay now." Tasha noticed the tears in his eyes. "Aw, Donald, there's no need to cry. You're fine now." She could see the mixture of pain and guilt in his eyes and she understood the reason that he was upset, other than being in pain: they missed their movie date. A tear trickled down his cheek. "Oh, Donald." She wiped it away with her thumb. "It's okay. I don't even care that we missed our date. The fact that you're okay is good enough for me." Donald smiled. _

Since Tasha's room was right across from his, she heard him crying and screaming. She rushed in to see what happened. He was thrashing around. "Donald. Donald. Wake up." He finally snapped his eyes open, sat bolt right up, and hugged her. "What's wrong?"

"I had a bad dream."

She rubbed his back. "It's okay now. I'm right here. Calm down." She let go and saw the fear in his eyes. "Tell you what, I'll sleep here with you tonight." Donald nodded. She got into the other side of the bed and covered up. He curled up next her and fell back asleep.


	5. Better? Maybe, Maybe Not

**Better? Maybe, Maybe Not**

Adam, Bree, and Chase were down in the lab training in the virtual simulator. Adam knocked out three robots so far and Chase lifted up a robot with his molecularkinesis, somewhat like Telekinesis, and threw it against the wall where it broke apart. Bree used her super speed to tie a rope around two robots, tying them together. Adam then came over, picked the tied robots up and threw them down to the ground hard, making sure they broke. The virtual scene went back to the lab again. Leo was at his desk and Donald was laying on top of the control panel to their capsules. Even though he was still sick, he didn't wanna be cooped up in his room or on the couch; he wanted to be in his lab. He and Leo, but mostly Leo, were watching as the bionic teens worked hard to take out the robots. When they were done, Leo turned his chair to face them. "Great job guys. You've successfully completed the training that Big D had set for today."

"Yes, and we have a..." Bree was trying not to vomit while saying the next part. "Great helper."

"Thank you. Thank you. It's all in a day's work." He stood up. "BAM!"

"Okay, okay, we're going upstairs to get away from all..." She gestured toward Leo. "That." Adam, Bree, and Chase headed to the elevator and up to the living room.

"Fine! Leave us here!" Mr. Davenport was stirring in his sleep and then woke up. "Oh, I'm sorry I woke you up, Big D."

"That's okay, Leo." He shut his eyes tight and put his hands over his ears.

"Bg D, what's wrong?" He winced every time Leo talked.

"My head and ears hurt!"

"Come on. I'll take you upstairs." He pulled Donald up and off the panel.

When he walked one step though, he fell to the ground. "Ow."

"Okay, I see that you need _help_ walking. Come on." He helped Donald up and placed a hand on his shoulder and side to stabilize him and help him walk. He walked through the door leading to the living room trying to support Donald. "Guys, a little help here!" Adam, Bree, and Chase laughed at the sight of Leo trying to support him. "Come on. Big D's deadweight!"

Bree walked up to him. "This is priceless. You're on your own. Come on guys." They were heading out the door.

"Guys, don't..." It was too late. They were already gone. "Leave me here!" He shook his head. "Okay, Big D, I'll put you on the couch. Come on."

Tasha came in then. "Leo?"

"Yeah?" Leo let go of Donald and he fell to the floor.

"Leo!"

He smiled while saying, "Clean up, isle D." She rolled her eyes, picked Donald up, and put him on the couch.

"Are you okay, honey?" He just responded by clamping his hands over his ears.

"Please stop talking! My ears hurt!"

"Mom, I think that's his way of telling you to be quiet." She just glared at him.

"Sweetie, please move your hands so I can take a look." He did what he was told. "Hmm, they don't look red or infected from the outside." He just cried out in pain. When he works himself up too much, he tends to... "Donald. Donald. Donald, calm down. You're going to..." She ran and poured the plastic fruit out of the bowl on the counter and shoved it into his hands just as he threw up in it.

Leo just watched in disgust. "Eww! Well, I guess it's better than it going on us."

"Leo!"

"Sorry."

He finished and Leo asked "Are you done, Big D?" He nodded and Leo went to his room, as to not cause any more trouble for him...for the time being anyway.

"Alright, sweetie. I'll clean this out and then take you to the doctor." He nodded. They were in the doctor's office and he was sitting on the table while Tasha was in a chair. "Donald, there's nothing to be nervous about. The doctor's just gonna look in your ears and throat, that's all." He nodded, feeling better...a little. If it's not obvious, he doesn't like doctors or hospitals.

A nurse that looked to be in her mid-twenties came in and then shut the door. "Hello. I'm Nurse Linda. I'll be checking your stats before the doctor comes in." He nodded. "Now, just step on the scale so I can get your height and weight." He did as he was told and the nurse checked his height first. She wrote his height down on the clipboard she had. "5 foot 8." His weight was next. She adjusted the sliders for his weight. "157 pounds. That's a good weight for your height. You can sit back down." He stumbled a bit when he got off and sat back on the table. "Are you alright?"

He didn't wanna talk, so Tasha spoke. "He's not been feeling that great lately."

She grabbed Donald's wrist to check his pulse. "How long has this been going on?"

"Two weeks."

She then took a thermometer and put it against his temple. "103.5." She put the stethoscope in her ears and put the end on his chest. "Breathe in and out for me please." He did what he was told: took a deep breath in and slowly let it out. She moved it to a different spot on his chest. "Again." He did it again and the stethoscope was then removed from his chest. "Good." The last thing she did was wrap a cuff around his forearm and squeezed the pump in her hand until it was fully tight around Donald's arm. She waited a second before releasing the pressure. She took it off and recorded his blood pressure. "121 over 50. A little high, but still good." She opened the door to go out. "Alright, well, the doctor should be in shortly. Feel better."

"Thank you," replied Donald.

Tasha looked up from her book. "Donald, I know you're sick, but the least you can do is act a little excited."

"Why?"

"You're getting your ears checked. You know, when someone's sick, it's mainly pressure in the ears that can throw them off balance."

"I am..._totally_ balanced."

"Please. You haven't been walking straight _at all _today."

"You..._might_ have a point there." They both chuckled and then a doctor came in.

"Hello there. I'm Dr. Nichols." He sat down on the movable stool.

"I'm Tasha and this is my husband, Donald."

"Well, nice to meet you. Now, it says here that you've been sick for two weeks now."

"Yes he has. This morning, he said that his ears hurt. "

Donald covered his ears again. "Tasha!"

"Hmmm..." He took a device from the shelf of the desk and turned it on to look in his ears. "It looks like they're clogged."

"Wait, he can still hear, though."

"He can?" Donald nodded. "I'm surprised that he can hear at all."

"Why's that?"

"Well, he has so much fluid in there, that it's putting pressure on both his inner ear and eardrum."

Donald held a worried expression. "So what can I do?"

"I'm prescribing some ear drops. Any over-the-counter ear drops should help with the issue. If it doesn't, come back and see me."

Donald slid off the table and stood up. Tasha got up and put her hand on his shoulder. They walked out of the room and he said, "I don't need help walking."

She replied sarcastically, "Sure you don't. You've been tripping on your feet all day." He chuckled and she ruffled his hair. They then went to the car and left.


	6. Infections and Stomachaches

**Infections and Stomachaches **

Donald was in his bed sleeping soundly while everyone else was in the living room talking. "So Mom, what happened yesterday at the doctors? Did they find out why Big D's ears hurt?"

"Yes. He has fluid in his ears that are clogging them. He said that he's surprised that Donald can hear at all."

"Why?" asked Bree.

Chase said, "Because Bree, when your ears are clogged, you can't hear very well. You can hear a little, just not well."

"Yes, but the fluid is putting pressure on his inner ear and ear drum."

"So what's gonna happen?" asked Leo.

"He got prescribed ear drops that are supposed to help him clear them out."

Chase asked "Suppose to? What if it doesn't help?"

"The doctor said that if they don't work, to come back and see him and... talk about surgery."

Everyone was shocked when she said that. "Surgery? Why? To fix his hearing?"

Bree replied sarcastically "No, Adam. To remove some of his teeth. Yes, to fix his hearing!" She loved her older brother, but he can be clueless sometimes.

"Well, I just wanted to be clear."

"Anyway, I put his drops in and he should be able to hear better, well, hear somewhat better." All four teens had worried expressions. "He'll be fine, don't worry." They all breathed a sigh of relief.

She decided to check on him, so she went down the hall and to his room. She slid his door open and quietly walked in as to not disturb him. He was snoring softly and the way he was sleeping was his arms were spread out on the blanket and his head was tilted back with his mouth hung open. She gently shook him. "Donald, sweetie." He quickly woke up and she giggled as he snorted when he did.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing. How do you feel?" She put a hand on his forehead. "You still feel warm."

"I feel fine."

"Your forehead tells a different story."

He chuckled. "Oh good news. My ears cleared up."

"That's great Donald!"

"Yeah...well, not completely clear, but clear enough where I can hear a little."

"That's still great though. Maybe you won't need surgery then."

"Surgery? What surgery?"

Tasha sat on his bed. "Well, before we exited the doctors, he pulled me aside and said..." She didn't want to upset him, so she tried saying it the best that she could. "...That if they don't work..."

"Come back and see him. I know."

"Yes...and to talk about surgery to fix your hearing." All the blood and color drained from his face at hearing that.

"Surgery?! I don't want surgery. It gets me all freaked out!"

She embraced him into a hug, rubbing his back. "Relax Donald. Don't worry. It's only if they _don't_ work."

He let go and lied back down. "_If?_"

"Relax. I'm sure you'll be fine. Now, I'm gonna see how that fever's doing." He nodded and Tasha placed the thermometer in his ear until it beeped. "103.8. You still have a high fever. Do you wanna come out and lay on the couch?"

"Okay." He looked at his bear next to him, to Tasha, then back at his bear.

She took the hint and said, "Yes you can bring your bear."

"Yes!" She giggled and led him out of his room.

"Okay, but first, you need to go take a shower because, no offense, but you're all sweaty and...blah."

He laughed and said, "Oh yeah. Alright." He lifted his arms up. "I shall return." She rolled her eyes and he headed towards the bathroom.

Adam, Bree, Chase and Leo were in the lab. Chase and Leo were playing a game of Cyber Pong. Adam was laying on top of the control panel tossing a ball up and down. Bree was watching a show on Davenport's tablet, bowl of popcorn in lap. After Leo hit the cyber ball with his paddle and Chase returned it, a holographic scorecard showed up on Chase' side and said 'Chase Wins'. "Ha! I beat you! Who's awesome? I'm awesome! Me!" He danced and jumped around in victory. "Woo hoo! Woo hoo! Woo hoo!"

Adam was the first to complain. "Ugh! I'm soooo bored!"

"Guys! Will you shut up?! I'm trying to watch _Teen Proposals. _Edward is about to propose to Bella at a fancy restaurant. Eeee!"

Everyone's attention was interrupted when the elevator opened and Donald came running in. "Guys! Guys!"

Chase asked "Mr. Davenport, what are you doing here?"

"I'm sick, Chase, not _paralyzed._ I can walk and come down here when I want. Besides, I..." He gestured to everything around them. "_Own_ all this."

Bree mumbled, "Wow. Someone loves to brag."

Donald rolled his eyes. "Anyway, I came down here because I got an urgent mission alert on my phone. There's a gas leak at my space station and you guys will have to go fix it."

Bree asked "You have a space station?"

"Yeah. Who doesn't have their own space station?"

Leo replied,

"Anyone without a _huge_ ego."

"Alright, alright, time to suit up." They went to their capsules. He was about to press the button to change them into their suits when he felt a sharp pain in his stomach, winced, and doubled over for a second.

Chase asked "Are you okay, Mr. Davenport?"

He stopped doubling over and regained his composure. "Yeah...I'm fine." He pressed a button and the capsules changed them into their mission suits. They came out of their capsules and Donald said, "Okay," He tossed them each an ear piece intercom and they put them in their right ear, "you guys will be communicating with me through the intercoms, and I will be monitoring your progress from my computer. This will be the most important mission of your lives. If you don't fix that leak and the people there get exposed to the gas, it'll be a complete disaster."

Chase replied sarcastically, "Wow. Thanks for the support."

"Just go!"

Adam asked "Will it kill you to say please?"

"GO!" They jumped onto Bree's back and she sped off. He sat down in his chair.

Leo asked "Do you think they can do it, Big D?" He didn't respond. "Big D?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, sorry. Of course they can." He placed his hands over his ears again and closed his eyes tight. "My ears hurt again!"

"Want me to get Mom?"

"No. Just...please go get my drops."

"You got it. Where are they?"

"In the...medicine cabinet...in the upstairs bathroom."

"Got it. I'll be back." He went to the elevator and it carried him up to the living room. When there, Leo got out and headed down the hallway to the bathroom. He opened the medicine cabinet and spotted Donald's eardrops in a white bottle with a purple label and black writing right away. He grabbed it and headed off towards the lab. "Hey, Big D. I've got your drops."

His hands were still clasped to his ears. "Thank...you."

"Okay, tilt your head and I'll put..." He realized something. "How many do I put in?" Donald held up two fingers and then pointed to both ears. Leo nodded. He took off the earpiece so it wouldn't get ruined and tilted his head to the right so Leo could do his job. He carefully squeezed the bottle and two drops came out. "There you go. Other side now." He tilted his head to the left and Leo squeezed two more drops out. "And there you go."

He lifted his head up. "Thanks, Leo."

"No problem."

Chase's voice could be heard from the earpiece. _"Mr. Davenport. Mr. Davenport, can you hear me?"_

Leo put it in his ear. "Mission Specialist Dooley here."

"_Leo? What are you doing? Where's Mr. Davenport?"_

"He's right here. I just put his ear drops in, so he's better now. Wanna talk to him?"

"_Yes! Put him on!"_

"Alright, alright." He took it off and tried giving it to Donald, but he was drifting off and eventually, soft snores were heard. Leo rolled his eyes and put the device back in his ear. "Unfortunately, that's not happening because he's asleep. I'll help you, though."

Bree asked "What's going on? Where's Davenport?"

"He's there, but he's asleep."

Adam asked "Asleep? Doesn't he realize we have a mission?"

Chase said, "Yes he realizes that, but he needs his sleep, so Leo's gonna help us." Bree just groaned.

"I heard that, Bree!"

"Anyway Leo, we fixed the gas leak and everyone's safe. We're on our way back now."

"Awesome guys! You did a great job!" Leo took his piece off and set it down. He stood up, walked over, and shook him. "Big D. Big D, wake up."

His voice sounded all sleepy from just waking up. "Huh? Oh, hey Leo. What's up?"

"Adam, Bree, and Chase did it. They fixed the leak."

"They did?"

Leo nodded and Donald jumped up for joy. He felt a sharp pain in his stomach again and doubled over. "Big D? You alright?"

"No. I had a stomachache all day."

"Alright." Leo let Donald put his head on his shoulder and he gripped Donald's side to support him. "I'll just take you upstairs and lie you on the couch and-"

"No, I want my bed."

Leo rolled his eyes. "Fine. I'll take you to your bed."

While they were heading to the elevator, Donald doubled over. "Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!"

"Big D?!"

He fell while saying "Ow!" He curled into a ball, holding his stomach.

"Big D!" Leo knelt down by him. "I'm gonna get Mom!" He ran to the elevator and yelled up the shaft. "MOOOM!" Tasha was walking to the bathroom when she heard Leo calling her. The elevator was closed and was down in the lab, so Tasha ran to find the other one. When the elevator opened in the lab, she ran in and was shocked at what she saw.

Adam-  wiki/Adam_Davenport

Bree-  wiki/Bree_Davenport

Chase-  wiki/Chase


	7. Surgeries and Promises

**Surgeries and Promises **

"_They did?" _

_Leo nodded and Donald jumped up for joy. He felt a sharp pain in his stomach again and doubled over. "Big D? You alright?" _

"_No. I had a stomachache all day." _

"_Alright." Leo let Donald put his head on his shoulder and he gripped Donald's side to support him. "I'll just take you upstairs and lie you on the couch and-" _

"_No, I want my bed." _

_Leo rolled his eyes. "Fine. I'll take you to your bed." _

_While they were heading to the elevator, Donald doubled over. "Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!" _

"_Big D?!" _

_He fell while saying "Ow!" He curled into a ball holding his stomach. _

"_Big D!" Leo knelt down by him. "I'm gonna get Mom!" He ran to the elevator and yelled up the shaft. "MOOOM!" Tasha was walking to the bathroom when she heard Leo calling her. The elevator was closed and was down in the lab, so Tasha ran to find the other the one. When the elevator opened in the lab, she ran in and was shocked at what she saw. _

Donald was curled in a ball on the floor crying in pain with Leo trying to comfort him. "DONALD!" She ran over and knelt down beside him. "Leo, what happened?" She started rubbing his back.

"He said he had a stomachache all day and he just collapsed."

"Donald, what's wrong?"

He held his stomach and said through tears "Stomach...hurts...bad!" He shut his eyes tight.

"Uh oh. Leo, call 911!"

"On it!" He ran out of the lab to do what he was told.

"Hang in there, baby. You're gonna get help. You're going to be just fine." She helped him stand up, but he was still hunched over. She held onto him and made her way to the elevator. When in the living room, he was set on the couch, where by that point, he passed out from the pain. Soon the paramedics were there and placed him on the stretcher. He was loaded into the ambulance and quickly driven to the hospital, Leo and Tasha following behind in the car.

Chase was the first to come in, then Bree, and then Adam. They set their mission bags down and found something wrong. The lab was eerily quiet. "Guys, something's wrong here. Why's it so quiet?'

Bree said, "You're right. Davenport's not here. Even Leo's not here causing any destruction."

Adam asked aloud to no one in particular "HELLO?"

Chase asked "HELLO?"

Bree said "WE'RE HOME! WHERE IS EVERYBODY?"

Just then, Eddy popped up on his screen. "What's with all the shouting? I was trying to sleep!"

Bree asked "Eddy, where is everyone?"

"Oh, that. I've got some footage you might want to see."

Chase asked "Well, what is it?"

"Say please."

"EDDY!"

"Fine! Here you go!" Eddy's screen changed to the surveillance footage of the living room. They saw Mr. Davenport being lifted onto a stretcher by two people and wheeled away. "Later losers!" They stood there shocked and upset. Chase didn't want to admit it, but he was the most upset. He was the closest to Mr. Davenport and always will be. When Chase was little, he made a promise.

_Chase was just 5 years old. He was sleeping in his capsule when he had a nightmare. He was kidnapped and brought to a warehouse by Mr. Davenport's evil brother, Douglas, who at the time was their father, before Mr. Davenport rescued them from being turned into bionic soldiers. He was set down on a table and immediately asked the man questions. "Who awe you? What do you want with me?" _

_The man laughed. "Don't you remember me. Chasey? I'm your father." _

"_What? No you'we not!" He started kicking and screaming under Douglas' hand. "GET ME OUT OF HEWE!" _

"_Not a chance!" _

_Chase got out from under his grasp and tried to run, but Douglas caught him and held him back. "LET ME GO!" _

_He was still kicking and screaming, but Douglas was stronger and picked him up. He placed him back on the table. "I have something that will make you be quiet." He pulled out a syringe with some kind of drug in it. He inserted it into Chase's neck carefully and within minutes, Chase was asleep. Douglas made an incision in his neck and took out Chase's chip. He did some tweaks and put it back in. Immediately, the skin healed by itself. Chase woke up and was on the ground with Douglas standing over him. "Wakey, wakey." _

"_What happened?" _

"_Soon, you'll get all the answers you want." _

_Chase cowered back in fear. "W-w-what do you mean?" _

"_You, my son, are going to be my new..." He raised his arms up in victory. "Bionic slave. Woo!" _

"_NO I'M NOT!" _

"_Oh, but I think you are." He pulled a remote out of his pocket and Chase tried to run. "Oh no you don't!" He pressed the green button on his remote and Chase stopped dead in his tracks. _

_He turned towards Douglas with his eyes open glowing red. "I am at youw sewvice." _

_Douglas smiled evilly and said, "Excellent." _

_Chase was thrashing around in his capsule and said to himself "No! No! No!" Surprisingly, he didn't wake Adam and Bree, who were still asleep. He ran out of his capsule and smacked the button on the elevator to bring him up. When he stepped out of the elevator and into the living room, he ran down the hall to get the only person that could calm him down when he had nightmares: Mr. Davenport. Chase slid the door to Donald's room open and ran inside. "Daddy?! Daddy?!" He woke up to find Chase staring at him, fear clearly in his eyes. "Daddy!" He lunged into Donald's arms and he enveloped Chase into a hug and cradled him, trying to calm him down. _

"_It's okay, Chase. It's okay. You're fine now." Chase calmed down a little, knowing that he was safe in the arms of his father. "What's wrong?" _

"_I-I had a nightmawe that someone named Dougwas t-tuwned me into his b-bionic s-soldiew." Donald's face paled and his blood boiled at hearing that. Chase looked up and saw his worried expression. "W-what's wwong, Daddy?" _

_He was snapped out of his thoughts. "Nothing. Nothing." _

"_Can I sleep with you tonight?" _

"_Yes you can." _

"_Yay!" Chase let go and climbed over him to the other side and when he covered up, he snuggled into Donald's side. _

"_I promise you that I'll never let anything happen to you or Adam or Bree. I love you guys so much." _

"_Daddy?" _

"_Yeah?" _

"_I pwomise that we won't let anything happen to you eithew." _

"_Thanks, buddy. I love you." _

"_I love you too, Daddy." With that, they both fell asleep, Donald's arm around Chase and Chase curled in a ball, his arm on Donald's chest. _

Chase thought about that night and the promise that he made to Mr. Davenport. He felt like he broke it. No, he _knew_ that he broke it. The footage that he saw really got to him and upset him. Bree was trying to snap him out of it. "Chase." No response. "Chase." She snapped her fingers in front of his face. Still no response.

"I got this, Bree." Adam grabbed the back of Chase's shirt and tossed him, like he loves to do.

"Adam! What was that for?"

"To snap you out of whatever trance you were in, duh." Chase just rolled his eyes.

Bree asked "Are you alright, Chase?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Come on, let's get to the hospital."

**These are the words Chase says:** Awe= Are, You'we= You're, Hewe= Here, Sewvice= Service, Nightmawe= Nightmare, Dougwas= Douglas, Tuwned= Turned, Soldiew= Soldier, Wwong= Wrong, Pwomise= Promise, and Eithew= Either


	8. Recoveries

**Recoveries**

Donald was in a hospital bed sleeping, Leo on the couch watching the TV that was on the wall, and Tasha in a chair by the bed. She was so grateful that her husband was fine and watched as his chest gently rose and fell. Adam, Bree, and Chase were walking through the hallway, well, Adam and Chase were walking while Bree was trying to use her super speed, but Chase held her back. "Bree, what are you doing? I know you want to make sure Mr. Davenport is okay, but you can't use your super speed."

"Well, what do you expect me to do? Walk?"

Adam said, "Wow Bree. With that attitude, I can see why Chase is Davenport's favorite and not you. Well, you're his second favorite."

Bree crossed her arms across her chest. "Wow. You can't let that go, can you?" Adam shrugged and Bree rolled her eyes. "Fine. I'll walk." They smiled for two reasons. One: their secret was safe and wouldn't be exposed, and two: they could finally keep up with her.

They all entered the room and gasped when they saw their dad. Chase and Bree asked in unison "What happened?! Is he alright?!"

Tasha said, "Shh. He's fine, he's fine."

Chase replied "Says the woman whose husband is in the hospital. Anyway, what happened?"

"Well, I heard Leo call for me and ran down to the lab. When I got there, Donald was curled in a ball on the floor crying in pain. Turns out, he had appendicitis."

Adam asked "Huh? What is that?"

Appendicitis... Appendicitis... Chase heard the term before, but didn't know what it was. "I've heard the term before, but don't know what it is. I'll look it up." He tapped into his mental database and found what it is. "Got it!" He slowly moved his head down, indicating that he was mentally scrolling. The blood from his face drained at what he read next. "Oh no!"

Bree asked "What?"

"If it is not removed right away, it eventually ruptures and could be-" He then shut his database off.

Adam and Bree noticed that he was extremely worried now. Adam asked "Why so worried Chase?"

"Yeah. Could be what?"

He gathered his thoughts together before slowly saying "-fatal."

They knew what that meant. Adam gasped and Bree put a hand to her mouth. Adam said, "Oh no."

Bree wanted to make sure she heard right. "Fatal?" Chase nodded. She turned to Tasha. "Is that what he had?"

"Yes, but don't worry, he's fine now." They sighed in relief. Suddenly, they heard a groan coming from behind them. Donald was slowly waking up. Tasha went over to wake her son, who fell asleep while watching TV. She gently shook him. "Leo, honey."

"Hmm?" He rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"Donald's waking up."

"Oh, that's great." He stood up and made his way over to Donald, along with Tasha, Adam, Bree, and Chase.

When he fully woke up, he saw everyone's faces full of relief that he was alright. He groaned again. "W-what happened? Where am I?"

"You're in the hospital, sweetie. How do you feel?"

"Sore."

"You had your appendix out. The doctor said you should be better in two to three days, though."

"Wow. Is that why my stomach was killing me?" Tasha nodded.

Bree said, "We're so glad you're okay. Mr. Davenport."

"Me too." He noticed Chase's expression. "Chase? Chase, you alright? You look like you're gonna be sick."

Chase snapped out of his thoughts. "Huh? Oh yeah, I-I'm fine." The truth is, he wasn't fine. He kept thinking about his promise and how he broke it.

"_Daddy?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_I pwomise that we won't let anything happen to you, eithew."_

"_Thanks, buddy. I love you." _

"_I love you too, Daddy."_

"Chase?" Bree asked. Chase swore that he would never tell anyone about that night and the promise that he made.

Chase sighed and decided that it was time to tell them. "Okay, I'll tell you what's bugging me." He sat down on the other chair by the bed. He started out slowly. "When I was little, I made a promise to Mr. Davenport. I promised him that..." He drew in a shaky breath and released it slowly. "That I would never let anything happen to him."

Donald had to think for a second before it dawned on him. "I remember that promise. You came to sleep with me because you got scared. I told you that I wouldn't ever let anything happen to you guys and that's when you made it. I thought that was the sweetest thing ever."

Bree walked over to Chase and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Is that true Chase?" He nodded. "That's why you freaked out earlier."

He nodded again and stood up. "I broke it! I _broke_ my promise."

"Well, I think that's our cue to leave. Come on, Leo."

Leo's eyes had tears forming in them. "That is the sweetest thing I've ever heard."

"I know, Leo. Let's leave them alone." Leo followed his mom out, leaving the three teens and their dad.

"Chase, you didn't break it. You didn't do anything. It wasn't your fault."

"I know it wasn't my fault, but I feel like I let him down."

"You didn't let me down Chase. Look, I know you feel like this is your fault, but is isn't. This was just a fluke thing."

"But-"

"Stop it, Chase! This is not your fault."

"Fine. I'll stop."

"Good boy."

"I am really glad you're alright Mr. Davenport."

"Guys, I'm your father. You can call me Dad now."

"Okay, Dad Now."

Chase said, "Adam."

"Well, he said to call him that."

Bree replied, "He meant to now call him "Dad" instead of Mr. Davenport."

"Ohhh." Bree, Chase, and Donald face palmed.

Leo and Tasha entered the room with some snacks. Leo couldn't wait, so he ate his sandwich as he came in. He said through a mouthful "Hey guys. I forgot to ask you, Big D, how're your ears since I put your drops in?"

"Amazingly, a _lot_ better."

Tasha walked over and put a hand on his shoulder. "That's because you had your hearing fixed. They just put little tubes in that drained the fluid."

"Well, it worked because I can actually hear now."

"That's great, honey." She leaned in and kissed him.

The kids went over to join the moment and hugged Donald. He winced and said, "Guys, please be careful. I'm sore." They all loosened the grip on the hug and everyone took turns ruffling his hair. "Not the hair, not the hair." They all ignored him though and kept doing it.

**These are the words Chase says: **Pwomise= Promise, and Eithew= Either


	9. Release

**Release**

Donald had been in the hospital for almost a week, but not quite. He and Tasha were playing some board game and Donald also had his ear buds in, music on low, while the rest of the kids were sitting at the table playing cards. Adam complained first. "Ugh! I'm sooo bored! We've been here every day for a week! Why can't he just be released already?"

Chase said, "Adam, he just had surgery two days ago."

"Yes, but I just feel that he should be home with us and not...in this place of sickness and death." Bree, Chase, and Leo just rolled their eyes.

Just then, a doctor came in holding a clipboard. "Hi everyone. Ah, Mr. Davenport. I see you're doing better. How do you feel?"

"I'm feeling better, thank you."

"Okay, well, the good news is that you get to go home today."

"Yes!" Everyone looked at him. "What?"

The doctor chuckled. "It's alright. Your wife told me that you don't like hospitals." Donald blushed because he was now embarrassed. "Ah, well, I'll leave you to get dressed and then we'll get you out of here. How's that sound?"

Donald nodded and said, "Sounds good." The doctor then left.

Leo said, "We're leaving too, Big D. Come on guys." He gestured for everyone to leave with him and they did.

Donald got out of bed and grabbed his clothes that Tasha brought him off the nightstand, which consisted of a blue short sleeve shirt, black jeans, black boots, and a black zip up hoodie. He took off the gown he had on and got dressed. After he came out of the bathroom, there was a knock on the door. "Come in."

The doctor came in, pushing a wheelchair. "Okay, Mr. Davenport, are you ready to go?"

"Yes." He was still a bit sore, so he gently sat in the chair. "Um, I got a question."

"Yes?"

"Why does everyone in the hospital have to leave in a wheelchair even if they can walk?"

"It's just a policy and a precaution." Donald nodded and the doctor wheeled him out. Everyone was in the waiting room sitting and the kids were busy...doing their own thing: Chase playing his handheld game station, Adam asking Leo stupid and pointless questions, and Bree texting Owen. The doctor came in with Donald. "And here he is."

Adam shot up from his seat and lunged at Donald. "Adam! Adam! Adam! Adam! Ahh!" He fell out of his chair and bashed his head against the front desk.

Tasha quickly pulled Adam off him and Bree slapped his arm. "Ow! Bree, what was that for?"

"Look at what you did! Our dad's hurt...again!"

"Well, sorry. I was just so happy to see him, that I didn't know my own strength when I lunged at him."

The doctor helped him up and set him back in the chair. "Are you okay, Mr. Davenport?"

He rubbed his head. "Yeah...yeah I'm fine."

"Are you sure, sweetheart?"

"Yes! I'm sure!" Every family member looked at him. He sighed. "Sorry I snapped. I'm just...tired of being sick and tired in general. Can we go now?" Everyone nodded and then exited the hospital, the doctor and Donald following behind. Everyone got into the car: Adam and Leo in the back seat, Bree and Chase in the middle, Donald in the passenger's side, and Tasha drove. While on the way home, Donald put his hood up, put the seat back, and fell asleep.

Chase asked "Tasha, can you ask Dad to push his seat up a little? I don't have any leg room."

"Chase, he's exhausted, so you're just gonna have to deal with it until we get home, alright, honey?"

"Fine." Chase leaned his head back and decided to go to sleep too. Adam was boring Leo with another round of pointless questions, and Bree was on her phone texting Owen again. When they got back to the mansion, Chase got out of the car and took off full speed. "Gotta pee! Gotta pee! Gotta pee! Gotta pee! Gotta pee!"

Everyone laughed at his antic and Bree said, "I swear, he has the bladder the size of a _peanut._"

Tasha shook her husband's shoulder. "Donald, wake up. We're home."

He was startled awake from his peaceful sleep. Everyone laughed when he snorted as he woke up. "Oh, hey guys. What's so funny?"

Bree said, "Nothing...except the fact that you just _snorted_ when you woke." He was now embarrassed and blushed.

Adam got out and opened Donald's door. He walked backwards toward his dad. Donald took the hint, put his hands around Adam's neck and chest, and jumped onto his back, getting a piggy back ride. "Here we go." Adam held onto Donald's ankles and adjusted himself to his dad's weight.

He was about to walk in the house when Bree stopped him. "Wait, hold up!"

"What is it?"

Bree took out her phone from her pocket. "This is _too _good! I _have_ to get a picture of this!" The guys rolled their eyes and decided that they should just do it. Besides, a photo of their dad on Adam's back is priceless. Leo was standing on the left of Adam and Tasha had her hands on her son's shoulders. They all smiled and Donald did a peace sign with his two fingers.

Chase came out and ran out while saying "Ohh, picture time! I wanna be in it!"

Bree said, "Get in, then." Chase did as he was told and stood and stood on the other side of Adam. She held her phone horizontally and backed up a little so that she got everybody. "Say cheese."

Everyone did. "CHEESE!"

Bree said, "Got it. Now we can go." Adam was the first to go in and Donald just plopped on the couch.

He covered his mouth to stifle a laughing fit, but he just burst out laughing. Tasha put a hand on his shoulder. Another thing about Donald is that when he's exhausted, even if he sleeps for a little bit, he gets hysterical and funny. Chase asked "Dad, what's so funny?"

He said in between laughs, "N-n-nothing."

"Then why are you laughing?"

Tasha replied, "This happens when he's exhausted."

Adam said "Awesome! He's funnier when he's tired. Can we keep him this way? I vote for it."

Bree said "No!"

Later that night, Tasha was all ready for bed when she came out and saw Donald on the couch sleeping. She walked up to him and covered him up with a blanket. She figured he'd want to stay where he is. "Night, sweetheart." She kissed his forehead, saw him smile in his sleep, and then went to her room herself. Things were getting back to normal...for now.


End file.
